Riddle Me This
by The Creatress
Summary: Humour/mystery. Calling all Fowl fans! Holly's been kidnapped, and YOU, the readers, need to figure out who did it... Do you think you can solve this mystery?


Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Holly's been kidnapped again, but who did it this time? Interactive whodunit.

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXx

**I have Little Red. - Wolf**

It was obviously a reference to Little Red Riding Hood. Red had originally been an elf, of course – how else did anyone think she understood the wolf when she met him?

But in this case, it was obvious that Little Red was Holly. Possibly because her hair was red, but probably more so because she'd just been kidnapped. By Wolf.

Foaly honestly didn't know what had happened – not that he would admit it out loud, but it was quite hard to hide it. One second, Holly was flying along, happy as a fairy on an aboveground mission. The next, all of his monitors and half of the other equipment in his whole department crashed for a full 12 minutes and 68 seconds. When everything had been restored, the head count revealed that all officers, except for Holly, were alive and visible.

Holly was nowhere to be seen nor detected. Her equipment must have been turned off or damaged quite thoroughly, for it couldn't be tracked either.

Mere minutes later, that message had appeared.

After finding that message was untraceable, Foaly had scrounged the area with his satellites and other officers had searched the area by air and foot. Mulch Diggums had even gone up illegally, but still no luck. Number 1 and Kwan had tried to help, too, but neither one of the warlocks could do anything. North Ireland looked simultaneously scary and taunting – it was like Holly had simply vanished into thin air.

At the moment, Foaly was waiting for Vinyaya to place a call to him, giving him permission to phone Artemis Fowl. Mulch had spent the last hour, pacing the OP Booth, ranting about how they should have called him already before Number 1 finally calmed him down. The two were now waiting anxiously at Foaly's shoulders, trying to will the call to come in.

The Council was still wary of Artemis, even after everything. Holly had had to fight battles for her topside Visas now – after the time travelling incident (which had taken place almost a year ago), the Council was more strict with her than ever. Actually, Foaly thought, it was miraculous they had allowed her to keep her job.

Foaly grew frustrated. It was stupid, really, that he hadn't called Artemis yet. Holly visited the genius once a month, and whenever they weren't together, they were constantly talking or texting one another. Sometimes, it became impossible to have a conversation with Holly while she was have a texting conversation with Fowl. Every other word would be interrupted by a vibration and response. If they thought Artemis would be less than pleasant when they contacted him, it was nothing compared to how he would react if he found out they'd waited – Foaly checked the time again – approximately four hours before informing him of Holly's disappearance.

Rubbing at his forehead, Foaly did another check of all of Holly's known enemies, trying to figure out who 'Wolf' could be. Opal was still in Atlantis… Her past self was in the, well, past, where she belonged. Cudgeon was incarcerated. Number 1 had assured him that Leon Abbott was still trapped beyond Limbo. Her last roundup of other thieves and lawbreakers were also in prison, in court, out on bail and _still accounted for_.

Foaly leaned back in his chair and tried to think. If someone kidnapped her, who could be to blame? Could Opal or Cudgeon be controlling a mission from the inside? Could Abbot have escaped without Kwan knowing?

Suddenly, an icon on screen lit up and the speakers emitted a low "beep." As soon as Foaly clicked on the icon, Vinyaya's voice flowed through. "Call him."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Mulch grumbled from somewhere to Foaly's right. Foaly managed a small smirk and didn't give Vinyaya a chance to respond before disconnecting and putting a call through to Fowl.

The mastermind answered after a few seconds, his face and shoulders dominating Foaly's screen. A few meters behind Artemis, stood Butler. Artemis looked the usual – stern, all-knowing and the like, even as he gave the fairies a nod and a small smirk in greeting. "Foaly, Number 1, Mulch."

Foaly and Mulch nodded at Artemis, still feeling anxious, pausing only to exchange a comradely grin with Butler – over the years, the three had pulled through the impossible together, as they'd run around behind Artemis and Holly, trying to keep up with the two. Number 1 was the newest to join the team; what was sad was that the little guy was still a little nervous around Butler after the whole Barrel-of-Animal-Fat incident, even though he knew he'd been possessed at the time.

"Well, Foaly? I assume this isn't a mere social call?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Foaly suddenly remembered, years ago, when he, Argon and another doctor, had studied Artemis' profile and behaviour. He shrugged the feeling off, feeling sorry for himself as he cleared his throat. "There's no easy way to say this." He found it hard to keep his eyes locked with Artemis.' "Four hours ago, Holly was kidnapped and none of us has a _hint_ as to what has happened to her."

For a second, nobody moved. Then, Artemis tensed and Mulch almost burst into tears. "I told them we should have called you earlier, but Foaly wanted to wait for the League of Extraordinary Idiots' permission and you know what absolute _idiots_ they are!" the dwarf babbled. "Now Holly's gone and nobody knows where and you know how the first hours are the most vit - "

"Mulch."

Mulch, and everyone else who heard Artemis, instantly stiffened, almost standing at attention.

Number 1 leaned closer to the screen. "Send him the message," he said to Foaly.

Foaly snapped out of a sudden daze he found himself in. There was something tugging at the back of his brain. "We received this message shortly after her disappearance." He sent the message. "It's untraceable. Obviously fairy technology."

Artemis narrowed his eyes a little, obviously taking in the message. He was quiet for a second. Finally, he spoke, addressing Butler even as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Do a security check."

Butler nodded, turning to leave. "Yes, sir."

After the door closed behind Butler, Artemis looked over the three standing in the OB Booth, his expression indiscernible. "You have no idea who Wolf can be?"

Foaly, Mulch and Number 1 winced. "We have… Ideas," the demon offered.

Artemis' lips curled into a wry smile. "I have something better, Number 1. Mulch was right; you should have come to me right away. Is this a secure line, Foaly?"

Foaly numbly nodded, the tugging at the back of his brain growing.

"I've already figured this out. Because I know _all_. Wolf is - "

xXxXxXx

A/n

Who's Wolf?

The reader who gets the right answer gets a special surprise, lol.

Listen carefully, I'm going to give you a few hints… Remember, this is a GAME! Think outside the box. If you want to figure out who Wolf is, go back up and look for a certain hint(s). Those who naturally edit and critique as they go along (CoughDemetraCough) might have noticed something that was 'off.' Don't pay so much attention to the plot as you would to certain… Details. Like letters and numbers…

Does it all add up?

Is the answer spelling itself out to you now?

People say this fanbase is one of the smartest ones there is. Now, we're going to see for sure… Ooo, this is SO much fun.

Tell me your reasoning when you guess. REVIEW!


End file.
